


we're just so goddamned lucky

by dominiknada



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dani survives, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Jamie is the biggest small spoon ever and craves Dani's cuddles everyday, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Drives, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because of a storm, damie - Freeform, is it obvious i love fluff? hehe, jamie pretends to hate cuddling, of course she refuses to say it out loud, soon to be wives, they got stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiknada/pseuds/dominiknada
Summary: “I don’t think this is gonna let up soon.”Dani stated the obvious, like that will make the rain go away if she jinxed it.She then turned to Jamie and noticed her girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife shivering and curled up in the driver seat.“Are ya just gonna stare at me till I freeze to death?”
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 7
Kudos: 192





	we're just so goddamned lucky

**Author's Note:**

> oh to have a girlfriend and have late night drives together and we'll both get stranded at the side of the road because of the rain so we'll have to wait it out and commence some intense cuddle sessions so we don't freeze to death.

“Shit I think we’re stranded here Poppins.”

It was already late at night but the rain was pouring hard outside rendering both Dani and Jamie helpless and stuck in their pickup truck, they weren’t even supposed to be out this late it was already 11:45pm but the two have been fairly busy trying to confirm their civil union so that they could finally get married. Jamie insisted on going alone so someone could guard their flower shop and their little flat above it but Dani was persistent and wouldn’t back down. So maybe they got to the place later than expected, so maybe they did get a bit distracted before finally driving to their destination, and when they finally made it they may have also gone to a diner to eat some delicious food since the both of them are not the best of cooks unlike Owen. So when they are finally now on their way back home, the weather really had the audacity to rain so hard it’s impossible to see the road ahead of them.

And that is how they find themselves in this situation, Jamie parked the truck at the side of the road and cursed under her breath for forgetting to grab her jacket before she left, she never forgets but then again her and Dani were kissing and being all touchy and giggly when they left their home…

“I don’t think this is gonna let up soon.” Dani stated the obvious, like that will make the rain go away if she jinxed it, She then turned to Jamie and noticed her girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife shivering and curled up in the driver seat. 

_ Wife. That brought a smile on Dani’s face, this gorgeous woman would be her wife soon, she never knew they would actually have the chance to get married, and yet here they are just moments and moments away from having their happy ending that they never thought they would have when the two of them were battling the ghosts in bly manor. _

_ She’s just so goddamned lucky isn’t she? _

“Are ya just gonna stare at me till I freeze to death?”

Jamie’s raspy voice snapped Dani out of her thoughts and really Dani tried her best not to laugh, it’s obvious that Jamie’s freezing at the way her teeth chatter and her sentences quiver. She would usually scold her for forgetting her own jacket but she’s so happy and grateful right now she can’t help but grin at Jamie before she turned off the engine of their truck and opened the door to get out of the vehicle.

“W-what are you doing?”

“Moving to the backseat.” 

“Why?”

“So we can cuddle!”

“Ah.”

Dani’s grin widened. She wanted to tease her girlfriend more but the tree they’ve hidden their truck underneath to protect them from the stormy weather isn’t helping and she really doesn’t want to get sick because of the rain.

Jamie followed suit and Dani can just see the hint of a blush tinting her girlfriend’s cheeks, it may be from the cold or the fact that she secretly wanted to cuddle, Dani would never know… unless? As Dani tries to think of something to get her girlfriend to fess up, an opportunity presented itself and she was able to prove that theory immediately. They got to the backseat of the truck and before Dani can actually offer Jamie for a hug she immediately lunged forward without any warning at her girlfriend, sighing in relief and contentment.

“Someone’s clingy.” Dani rubbed her hands on Jamie’s shoulder to transfer some body heat for her poor girlfriend, she didn't notice it but Dani was still grinning as the gardener looked up with a tired but relaxed expression.

“Well this someone almost froze to fucking death, so can ya shut up for a while yea? My body needs some warmth and my brain needs some peace.”

Dani just nodded quickly in response, she bit the insides of her cheek to prevent the laughter from coming out but it still did anyway and Jamie made a really cute incoherent noise that made Dani laugh even more, the gardener is definitely blushing now. Oh how much she loves Jamie, even if she’s this cranky and demanding no correction  _ especially _ when she’s this cranky and demanding. Jamie acts like an old person when she’s irritated and if that’s not the cutest and softest thing ever, but Dani couldn’t deny that her girlfriend definitely has a way with words. 

She thought about her whole monologue about moonflowers and how she compares them about life and people, how she laid herself bare right in front of Dani and told her everything about her family and how she discovered her love for plants. The raw emotion and vulnerability that Jamie showed to her that day, if she didn’t feel attracted to her before that then she’s absolutely certain that night was when all the pieces came through together to form a perfect and rare puzzle.

And Jamie’s right, maybe once in a blue moon someone like a beautiful moonflower might just be worth the effort after all. Dani couldn’t get any more happier, the woman she would spend the rest of her life with is Jamie, oh how did she get so lucky? She’s pretty sure after the events that had happened in Bly her luck would have run out by now and yet here she is, still standing, still alive, and most importantly Dani is still her.

Comforting words, soothing promises, and caring hands, those are just one of Jamie’s specialties but when it comes to asking for affection? That’s when she gets all cranky and in-denial, she’d be all sassy and prickly about it but one soft kiss on the lips and she’ll immediately surrender to Dani’s touch then she’ll hide her face on Dani’s shoulder like that would hide Jamie from the fact that she’s delighted for the cuddles her girlfriend is giving her. 

And you know what the best part is? Dani is doing the exact same routine she always does when she knows Jamie is asking for a cuddle right now and as expected, it works every damn time.

“Are you okay over there?”

“Perfectly.”

“This is your fault you know.”

“Ugh are we seriously doing this now? I thought I told ya to be quiet I just need to warm myself up.”

“Oh just admit it, you love my cuddles and you crave it every. single. day.” Dani boops Jamie’s nose causing the latter to scrunch up in fake disgust, she could move away right now and they both know this but Dani’s right so with a stubborn grumble Jamie buried herself on Dani’s shoulder again.

“Fine you’re right, I do love you.”

“I-” Caught off guard it was Jamie’s time to turn smug and with a menacing smirk she playfully bit on Dani’s shoulder causing the ex-au pair to gasp in surprise.

“Did you just?”

“Did what love?”

“Oh so this the game we’re playing right now huh.”

Jamie didn’t like the sound of that.

But before she could react Dani had already attacked Jamie's sides, making sure to hit the weak spots and tickle her with all her might. 

“D-Dani no! S-stop it you- you better! Aaaah!” Laughter immediately filled inside their truck, the heavy rain forgotten outside as Dani and Jamie were too busy in their little world. Jamie squirmed helplessly on Dani’s touch and she twisted and kicked and flailed but to no avail, she wants to win and turn the odds on her favor but Jamie could feel herself running out of breath and then, against her will, she finally tapped out and Dani stopped tickling her the both of them are now a panting mess. Tired, ecstatic, and most definitely warm after the tickle fight.

_ Well it wasn’t really a fight because Jamie was absolutely helpless but I’m pretty sure if you ask her she’ll immediately deny that, she might even come up with a fake story just to save her pride. _

“I win.”

Jamie was about to retort a witty response when Dani lied down on the seat and opened her arms invitingly, and god she swears that her girlfriend is the most precious and dorkiest woman in the world and she’s lucky to have her for the rest of their lives. 

_ Just thinking about the life they’re gonna have together warms Jamie to the bone. _

“Alright you got me… I do love your warm hugs and I wish you could do it all the time.” 

Jamie has said this in the most obnoxious way possible but that doesn’t stop the happy little shriek Dani let out, acting like she just won the lottery.

“I knew it!!!”

“You fucking dork.”

“But you love me for it.”

All the snark washes away and Jamie’s smirk turns into the softest smile that she only reserves for Dani to see.

The two of them finally settled comfortably (well as comfortable as they could get at the back of the vehicle really) on each other, feeling at peace and relaxed at the sound of rainfall outside and feeling each other’s company. They don’t mind getting stranded in this heavy rain at all, as long as they’re together everything is possible and fuck if that isn’t the cheesiest thing ever. 

“Damn right I do, I love you so much Dani just the thought of losing you is too much to bear.”

“Hey… You’re  _ never _ gonna lose me okay? Never again, we’ve made sure she’s gone and we turned out alright, I’m still here and I’ll always be here with you.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm never getting over damie aren't i? so yall have to suck it up and watch me project all my yearning into soft damie fics <3 comments are greatly appreciated! i love them so much :DD


End file.
